


Dangerously In Love

by Kazumesato_hq



Series: Dangerously In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little of Daddy Kink, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blood Kink, Choking Kink, Drugs, Fluff, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I w, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, hard smut, mafia, rich as FUCK, soft smut, spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumesato_hq/pseuds/Kazumesato_hq
Summary: what do i put here....just read the story i think yall like it, its mafia based and its kagehina with smut and mpreg whats there more to ask for xox
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kageyama tobio/hinata shouyo
Series: Dangerously In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128287
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata's mother was always involved with Gang violence, and selling "stuff", and when she started setting down she had hinata but years later after having him and him being a full adult, she had started her bad habits again but this time she had gotten her self in something bad, I mean BAD, she stole a lot and when I say aLOT of money from the number one mafia leader but who is also known as the richest in all of japan, Tobio Kageyama, and when people steal from him they never and I mean NEVER has been seen EVER again, and now Hinata's mom was on the run which mean she has to flee the country with her 2 born child Natsu but the problem is hinata doesn't want to leave japan, so before she left she told Hinata everything and as she was saying this she said "please sho, you have to NEVER tell anyone where I'm going or what I told you, for the safety of me and you little sister please, Please keep this promise", she said to Shoyo at the airport, "I promise, I will never tell even if it kills me mom.....I love you... and also be safe and stop with the gambling and gang violence please for natsu", Hinata said on the verge of tears. " I will stop an I will never go back....I love you bye.." she said as she boarded the plane. After hinata's mom boarded the plane and he could see the plane fly off, tears started to roll down his face.

"atleast yall are going to be safe now", hinata said as he started to walk out the airport and back to his house.  


3D person

"Uuuahh, finally I home", hinata said as he sloppily fell on his his bed, "I need to take my heat supplements", hinata thought to himself.  
A few days ago hinata went to the clinic because his heat was acting very outta a place and he started to get worry so he went to the clinic to get it checked.

(Flashback)

"Hinata Shoyo?" The doctor said to hinata and slightly pointing her pen him.

"O-oh yes that's me", hinata said shocked that the doctor popped out of nowhere.

"Okay can you follow me?" The doctor said.

"Yes", hinata said as he got up and followed the doctor to her room.

D: ok you said your heat started to get outta place?

H: yes i been just going into heat at random times and I'm losing less control of myself doing them, um is that normal?, he said in a nervous way.

D: certainly not, but mr hinata his says right here that you just turned 19 is that correct?

H: yes it is.

D: mmmh...ok may I have a sample of your blood and saliva please?, the doctor said as she got up and went over to her desk with her equipment on it.

H: yes, you may.

1 hour later

"I have been in this room for about an hour now... this is soo boring", hinata thought to himself.

D: Mr.hinata, I have what may be bad news for you

After hearing that hinatas body tense up and he prepared himself for the bad news.

D: you have an irregular heat.

H: irregular what!?

D: yes...sadly you heats has became irregular after you turned 19, um mr Hinata I have a question, have you been stressed or have had anxiety a lot lately this past year?

H: yes....?

D: that stress and anxiety may have caused you heat to go irregular, may I ask, why you've been so stressed?

H: oh,...well recently today my mother and little sister boarded a flight to America...

D: Oh, I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have been so nosy.

H: oh it's ok you didn't know.

D: ok so about your heat, I'm going to give you some heat supplement pills that you can take anytime that you randomly go into heat, and it only takes a couple of seconds for them to kick in, so you should be alright, she says as she hands Hinata the pills, but also to get you heat back to normal you need to be or get marked by a dominant alpha or if mate or breed with an dominant alpha you should get your normal heat circle back, and I know it'll be hard to find one and i wish you luck in doings so.

H: ok thank you doctor for the information, and these will help me out a lot, Hinata said with a smile.

D: your welcome and have a good day and be safe, the doctor says as she waves goodbye.

H: yes you too.

(end of flashback)

After Hinata took his supplement pills, he had gotten a text from the groupchat.

Suga: hey guys how about we go to a club today to relieve some stress and have a good time?🥳😁

Noya: hell yea im up for it

Yama: I guess I have been stressed after having Eiko and Chiharu

Noya: same Michiya is so energetic he's a hand full

Suga: y'all I have 3 Mizuki, Nozomi AND Nobu🤰💁♀️

Shoyo: y'all had kids so young, I could never😭🤚😩

Suga: Shoyo you just have to meet the right one💁♀️

Shoyo: yup you right but I don't think I'll meet him soon with my picky ass🙋♀️🤧

Noya: as you should😈👯♂️

Yams: y'all how about we invite Kiyoko and Yachi?

Suga: yes your right

Suga added Kiyoko and Yachi to the groupchat

Yachi: heyy guysss

Kiyoko: hello❤️

Yachi:❤️

Suga: ok love birds calm down we wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing with up tonight?👯♂️

Yachi: yea sure but only if kiyoko comes🤚

Kiyoko: I'll come it'll be fun🥳🙋♀️

Suga: ok since everyone agrees we'll all meet up at hinatas house to get ready😁😆

Shoyo: Eh!?!, why my house?🧍♀️

Noya: because bro your apartment is amazing and especially your bedroom and living room😭🤚

Shoyo: I don't know what your talking about

Hinatas living room and bedroom

  


Yama: yea suree🧍♀️😃

Suga: anyways imma come pick you up in like 8 minutes so be ready😁😃

Everyone: k🥳👯♂️

-Timeskip-

After getting ready (in the car)  
This is irl in the car🧍♀️

Noya: WOOOO WE BOUTA PARTYY BITCHSS

Suga: YESS WE AREEE

Then body by Megan Thee Stallion came on the radio

Yachi: WOOO

Kiyoko: PERIODDDD

EVERYONE: AH- BODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY (x2) BODY CRAZY, CURVY, WAVY, BIG TI****S, LIL' WAIST (x2)

But little did they know, a black Van was falling them...

3d person

"yes boss me and Yamamoto are following them now, it seems they are too distracted to know we are following them", Tanaka said through the microphone to uki. "Mmmh- yes that's good continue to folllow them and strike them at them at the right time when there guard is down", "Ok boss", Yamamoto said. "....Top boss is mad...REALLY MAD, I've had my fair view of mad but I never seen him this Mad....I think we'll have to be dealing with "cleaning up" again" Uki said to Tanaka and Yamamoto through the microphone. "Yup, there fucked...double fucked", Tanaka said.

(Timeskip/at the club)

Shoyo: WOOOOO, GET SUGA

Drunk Hinata said to Suga who was throwing it back and getting into it.

Noya: AHHHHH THIS MY SONG- REAL AS B**CH GIVE A F**K, BOUT A (he didn't say that word) AHHHH-

Yamaguchi:  
https://youtu.be/LAzK1hd5jCw

copy the link and paste it in youtube🧍♀️🏃♀️🌫

Kiyoki: AYYYYY- GET IT

YACHI: YASSS YAMAAAA

SUGA: *threw money at Yamaguchi* YASSS B**CH (he drunk too😭🤚)

Shoyo: GET BESTFRIEND I GUESS

Noya: AHHHHHHHH-

(Meanwhile)

Tanaka: They really partyin', shiii i would too if I knew it would be my last

Yamamoto: same...OOOH look at the little one (Nishinoya) he really gettin into it

Tanaka: I know right- if I seen him anywhere else on the street I would befriend him-he looks fun to hang out with

Yamamoto: Saame- but let's wait tell the club is almost empty then when they come out to leave let's strike

Tanaka: right

An Uber would come pick them up cause you know- don't drive while drunk💁♀️

After clubbing

Suga: guys I think we should leave now this is getting boring and the club finna' close, he said sobering up.

Everyone: yea

As they are standing there waiting for the Uber , they are suddenly attacked and bag get put over there head "AHHHH- YOU B**CH LET ME GO", Suga screamed as they put him in the van tied up. "woah there buddy, don't pull out the 9, HAHAHAHA", Nishinoya said still drunk, "yall are mad wrong for th-thi-this", Yamaguchi cried "YACHI?!, ARE YOU OK ILL KEEP YOU SAVE DONT CRY", kiyoko screamed to yachi who was having a mental breakdown.

After they got Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Yachi, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko in the van they had to get hinata in the van but when they tried hinata ended up biting Tanaka on the hand and running but he didn't even run away he ran a decent couple of millimeters away from Tanaka and Yamamoto and just mocked them. Y'all fast but i am fasther ( y'all fast but I am faster)  
Tanaka than started to run at hinata "stay bac I hafe a poket niffe an not afreed to usze it" (stay back I have a pocket knife and not afraid to use it).

Tanaka though he lying so he kept running at him, Hinata than clumsily got his rainbow pocket knife out and slashed Tanaka in the face, but in the doings he threw the pocket knife in the street. "Oh, no shelly", Hinata said as he ran to get his pocket knife, Tanaka took this opportunity to Tackle Hinata. When he tackled hinata, he started to freak out, "YOU, B**CH, LET ME GO YOU, #%$@, #£%%*!, $@$&#, €*##$, UGLY MR CLEAN ASS B**CH, DOLLAR STORE VERSION OF BALDY BASICS, etc" Hinata screamed out as he kicked, punched, and bit tanaka's face. Yamamoto can hear all the commotion, so he gets out the van and runs over to help Tanaka, who looks like he fighting for his life. Yamamoto tried to help tanaka out and in the doings Hinata punched him in the face, which made his nose bleed, and pulled his hair and screamed, "GET THE F**K OFF ME YOU MOTHERF**KING PISS BOTTLE LOOKIN ASS B**CH!!, After what seemed like a battle field they managed to get Hinata in the van tied up TIGHT with a bag over his head.

After the long and hurtful drive to Kageyama's main house

Yamaguchi and Yachi had there mouths open in amaze of how big the house was.

"Wooow, this is amazing", Yachi said, "I know,...look at the flowers!", Yamaguchi said as he admired the flowers . "Damn I should've went for this man, I could've got a lick", Sugawara said. "I really like the stairs" Kiyoko said looking at the exterior of the stairs, noya was so amazed he didn't say anything just looked around. They still didn't take the bag off of hinata because when they tried to he bit yamamoto on the hand. "You guys can take the bag off my head I won't attack", Hinata said still a little drunk, "you said that last time", yamamoto and Tanaka said at the same time.

As they open the door to Kageyama office

"Welp, oh and you guys better find my rainbow pocket knife and give if back to me", Hinata said. "And if we don't", Tanaka said, trying to be smart, "oh, I'll make you go through worst pain more then I did to you today", Hinata said in a sweet tone, which sent shivers through tanaka and yamamoto Spine.

Tanaka sat all 6 of them down in front of kageyama. "What Took y'all so long and what the hell happened", Kageyama said as he look them up and down. "Welll, somebody wanted to put up a fight", Tanaka said, as he shot a glare at hinata. Hinata slowly turned his head to we're Tanaka, which shocked everyone. "So, you wanna glare at me now baldy basics?, you wanna play that game?" Hinata said shooting a glare at Tanaka through the bag, which made Tanaka flinch. Kageyama was surprised because Tanaka was usually a tough one to crack but just this person can make him flinch like that, so kageyama gave him some admiration.

"Mmh-anyways, who is Hinata Sayuri's kid?", Kageyama said in a petrify tone, which made everyone freeze and flinch (expect Hinata), "o-oh um it's him", Yamamoto said as he walkover to hinata and took the bag off of his face. "aaahhhh~finally it was getting hard to breath", hinata said sighing. "Oh- who's this", hinata said slightly tilting his head. "That's the Tobio Kageyama" Yamaguchi whisperd to hinata. "mmm- anyways can somebody losin these ropes a little there hurting my wrist", hinata said holding his hands up. Kageyama looked at one of his guards, they them walked over to hinata and untied the ropes. "Mm-thank you", hinata said as he smiled at the guard, which made the guard blush as he was walking away.

"So you", kageyama staring straight at hinata, "mm?" Hinata said staring back a Kageyama. "Where have you mother gone too", kageyama said in a stern voice, "like I'll tell you", hinata said siting back in the chair looking at his nails. This action made Kageyama twitch out of anger that hinata wasn't taking him serious. He than said again in a daunt way "where did your Mother go" and Hinata replied back in the same tone "Like..I'll..Tell..You". Now kageyama was pissed, he then snapped and one of the guards put a gun to hinatas head, everyone gasps

(expect hinata, the guards, Tanaka and yamamoto and kageyama)

Kageyama then said in a appalling way "Now I'll ask you again,..where the HELL did your mother go", one of the guards then punched hinata in the face. Hinata was now pissed that he got punched. "Awww is Kageyama-kun madd~", Kageyama blushed a little, "wellllll to your despair if you decide to kill me you'll never find out where my mother is and it's not like I'll tell you~", hinata then got in a serious manner, "I'll be taking that Secret to my grave".

"This guy is fucking insane" Tanaka mumble, and he wasn't alone with this thought, Suga, Noya, Yachi, Yama, nor Kiyoko have ever seen this side of hinata and it generally scared them. "Oh- and have any of you seen my bag I need it", hinata said as he stared at around then at his friends with made them flinch. "I-I- um n-no I haven't seen it" Yachi stuttered out. "Shit-" Hinata said under his breath and looked nervous.  
"What's wrong hinata?" Yamaguchi said looking at hinata, "my heat Supplement pills are in my bag", Hinata whispered in Yamaguchi's ear. Yamaguchi froze after hearing that. "oh..um..I think Suga has some in his bag, I'll ask him" he whispered back, "hey Suga don't you have some heat pills in you bag?" He whispered in Suga's ear, "yea do you need some?", he whispered back, "no hinata does", Yamaguchi whispers pointing to hinata, "oh ok", he whispered shaking his head, "Suga said ok", Yamaguchi whispered in hinata's ear, "mmh", Hinata mumbled sitting up right.

"Are you'll done, ok, let them 5 go, and take the tangerine to the room across from mine", Kageyama said as he got up and walked towards the door. "EH?!?, NO WA-", before hinata could finish his sentence, he was knocked out by a guard. "See?, how hard was that", Kageyama said looking at yamamoto and Tanaka, "Oh and also if y'all decide to tell anyone about this, I'll have you and your families assassinated and it wouldn't be pleasant", Kageyama said shooting a glare at Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Kiyoko, and Yachi, before walking out the room. "Sorry hinata" they all though before they left Suga gave one of the guards the heat pills and told them to give it to hinata. After that they were put in a van and dropped off at there houses.

Multiple POV👇  
When it's hinata's pov  
but it's 3D person at  
the same time

I woke up in a big room on the floor with heat pills next to me, "great just great", i thought to myself as I got up "what am I gon' do now". I look around trying to find something to do. "Ugghh- this is so boringggg" hinata thought to himself. "I might as well watch tv", Hinata said as he walked towards the bed to lay down, "mmh now where is remote......Ah- found it, now to relax", hinata as he layed down and turned on the anime Tokyo ghoul.

3-4 hours later

"Mmm- i should wash up and head to bed", hinata said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Oh- this is nice", (after taking off his clothes and getting in) "aahh~ this is nice", hinata said relaxing his shoulders. Hinata was just about to dose off when all of a sudden a guard burst threw the door. "Oh-Boss he's bathing" the guard said, "are you going to get out oorrr?" Hinata said annoyed "oh, sorry", the guard said as he exited the bathroom leaving the room.

After a while hinata got out of the tub "mmm, greatest bath ever" hinata said as he put on a robe. "mmm, today was a long day I'm tired", hinata yawned as he turned the lights off and crawled into the bed and layed down and after a few seconds he fell asleep.

7am

I was peacefully sleeping without a care in the world until 2 guards bursted threw the door and each of them grabbed one of my arms. I was to tired to even put up a fight so they just ended dragging me.

In the living room

The 2 guards plopped me down on the couch in front of, what i think his name is Kageyama, yeah, they sat me in front of Kageyama. "Huuuu, who the hell wakes up this early, your a werido", hinata yawned. "Anyways, do you feel like buttering up and telling me where your mother is at?", Kageyama questioned, "just like, I said you yesterday I'm not telling you". "Oh my GOD, why don't you fucking tell me, what's the big reason!", Kageyama said. "She has my little sister with her", I mumbled under my breath. "Huh?".

"she has my 6 year old sister with her", hinata said a little annoyed. "eh?, why didn't you just go with her", Kageyama asks generally confused. "Because japan is my home, and I have to stay here so YOU don't find her,....i just want my sister to have a normal life and be a normal kid and get a chance in life", hinata said looking down, "Mh- since you'll be here for a while, how about we get to know eachother?, um I'll start, my name is Tobio Kageyama, and I'm 20 and I'm an alpha, umm I also have a sister". Hinata sat there and thought if he should also introduce himself too, he buttered up a little and decided he should introduce himself as well.

"um- I'm hinata Shoyo, I'm 19, and I'm an omega, and as you know I have a little sister" Hinata said. "Umm- also can I go and put some clothes on", hinata said looking down a little blush on his ears. "Eh?!, you don't have clothes on under that!", Kageyama yelled, blushing.

"Well ya lucky I even put a robe on, I usually sleep naked!", hinata yelled back. "WHO THE HELL SLEEPS NAKED", kageyama yelled, "WELL I DO ITS MOO COMFORTABLE, you should try it", hinata said. "Yeah i should try it". "Anyways can I go now it's getting cold", hinata said. Kageyama looked at the guards and they then directed me back to my room. "Hey is there a pool", I asked one of the guards, "yea", the guard Replied back. "Mm!-well can you guys wait here, i want to go swimming", I said, "I guess we can", the other guard agreed.

Tanaka though he lying so he kept running at him, Hinata than clumsily got his rainbow pocket knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here🙌 i left off boringly so ill add another chapter

As Hinata was looking in the closet, he found some swimming trunks to wear, he quickly put them on and come out the room. "I'm ready", Hinata said and the 2 guards walked him down to the pool.

"Ooh, wow", Hinata said, as he got into the heated pool. "aah~this is great", Hinata said slowly falling asleep.

10-20 minutes later

I woke up after a couple of minutes, in the pool and my skin was starting to get winkley so i got up out. "Mmm- that was nice", I said as I walked got out. After that the guards escorted me back to my room. I got changed because the trunks started to get uncomfortable. "Haaaa-what to do know"... "Oh- I'm hungry", i look out the door to see if any guards was around and to my luck there was, "oh- um can you take me to the kitchen?" I asked. "Mmm...ok", the guard said, as we made our way to the kitchen, I tried to memorize my way there just in case I got hungry again in the middle of the night "you can go i can go back myself" hinata said to the guard, the guard turned around and turned the corning, disappearig behind the wall.

In the kitchen

I was looking around around for the snack cabinet, then i heard what sounded like house shoes sliding on the floor. I quickly turned around, as if i was doing something i wasn't supposed to be doing. When i turned around i seen a beautiful woman walk in with all types of hickies and bite marks on her neck, "um can you help me find something", i nicely asked, "how about you find it yourself, its like like your blind or anything you smuf"

Kageyama was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard, "what did you call me", he nosyly poked his head through the kitchen door, too see what was happening.

"what did you call me?" hinata snarked back, "a smuf, and what are you gonna do about it fun-size" the girl replied. Hinata just looked at her with wide eyes with a smile on his face, he calmly turned around and opened the fridge, and pulled a watermelon out holding it.

whats he gonna do with that, kageyama thought. 

"and whats a watermelon gonna do" she laughed, "you wanna see?", Hinata liftly the watermelon and aggressivly through it at the girls head, hinata walked over to the now unconscious girl, "who fun-sized now bitch", he said, he calmly walked to one of the cabinets and opened it, "oh finally took me for EVER to find you" he looked at the chocolate chips cookies in his hands, he happily skipped away with his chocolate chip cookies.

Kageyama standed there in disbelief, "thats tough" he snarked, he called a guard to come get her escort her out the house, its not like he cared, she was too loose and she was to loud and annoying, plus her scent smelled horrible. Kageyama just continued his day, like he hadden just seen a almost murder, its not like he hadden seen see any like that, for fuck sakes he murdered people before.

-with hinata-

i ate a whole pack of chocolate chips cookies, my tummy feels bloated, i lazily slided out bed throwing the now empty pack of cookies and waddle back to the bed and plopped my self on it. Out of nowhere i started to feel hot, so i got back up and went to the thermostat to turn it down. After a couple of minutes it still didnt work, i started to sweat and pant unconsciously, "fu-fuck" i grabbed the heat supplement bottle off the night stand, and took 2 out and gulped them down, i waited a couple of minutes for them to kick in, but to my appeal they didnt. So i thought ill sleep it off

-5-6 hours later-

Hinata woke up and sluggishly sat up daised, he shook his head to get out of "that" mind-set, he could walk properly without walking sluggish. He creaked the door open, popping his head out the door to see if any guards was around, and there wasn't. So he fully opened the door and quietly walked out. 

He surreptitiously walked through the hallways, trying to stay out of security camera view, luckily for him the guard that was supposed to be on watch was on break.   
When he finally found the main doors, as he put his hand on the knob and turned it, the alarm went off.  
Tons of guards came running from places hinata didn't even notice. They all tackled hinata before he had a chance to run and react, the grabbed hinata and dragged him the main office, where kageyama was doing left over work. 

"Boss", "we found this guy, trying to escape".

Kageyama looked up from the sheets of papers, and raised an eyebrow, "its not like he has anywhere to go", He said looking back at the papers, "what do you mean by that!?!", He yelled out of confusion. "i mean i hired people to burn down you apartment", Hinata just sat there shocked, Hinata wanted to cry so bad right now, all the memories he had, all the only memories he had of natsu, his mom, his friends gone, in a fire, burned to ash, a crisp. Hinata turned that sadness to anger real quick and was about to lash out at everyone in that room, but he remembered what his therapist said. He too a deep breath, "i wasn't even going back home, i couldn't even if i wanted to", he said shooting a glare at kageyama, who just shrugged his shoulders. "then may i ask, where were you trying to go anyway", the female secretary asked. 

Hinata raised his eyebrows with a slight smile on his face, "may i ask you something, what is your second gender?", "Oh um, im a beta", she replied. "well haven't you noticed?". "Noticed what?", "another question, what is the secondary genger of all the guards in this room", he asked the female, She looked at all the guards, "half is beta, and half is alpha", there were about 20 guards in there. "welp there's my luck, im fucked", he muttered. "what do you mean?", he questioned, "i'll just say it, im an omega and any minute now, ill go into heat, i was trying to leave an go to the hospital to get my prescription because i don't have a "regular" heat cycle", Hinata said.

The whole room froze.

A vanilla scent with a hint of orange juice scent started to spread through the room slowly, "ca-can i leave please", hinata said his breathing getting rougher. "take him to his room don't just stand there", kageyama glared at the guards. "they quickly brought hinata to his room, closing the door behind him. As soon a the door closed, hinata locked it.

Hinata panted his way towards the bed, his legs were about to go out but the mattress stopped his fall. Hinata used his arm strength to get on the bed, he sat there for a couple of seconds trying to recollect himself. It became to much for him, so he took off his pants and tried jerking off but that still didn't satisfy him. He hesitantly brought his finger to his hole but quickly jerked it back, thats weird i shouldn't do that, he thought to himself, ~but you want to~ His omega side said, he again hesitantly brought his finger to his hole,.

~do it, it'll feel pleasurable~

Hinata slowed pushed his finger inside, "Ah-", he gasped. 

~now thrust it~

"mmh~", hinata mumbled, thrusting the finger back and forth, hearing the wet sound of his finger thrusting.

~add another one~

"i-i can't".

~yes you can, see~

Hinata added another finger, and started going faster. "ahh~ngh~, fe-feels good~", Hinata moaned.

~yes, yes enjoy it, feel it, feel your insides squeeze around your fingers, savior it~

Hinata started thrusting faster, lowly moaning and trembling a little. After a while he came, panting heavyly.

~not enough, more, you need more~

"more?"

~yes, more, don't you want something bigger, something better, like an alpha, to make you feel good, makes you feel amazingly pleasured~

"i-...i guess" 

~then let me handle it, let me take control, you want that right?~

"ye-yeah".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will hinata find a alpha too "pleasure" him or will her back down,...lets see

Hinata got off the bed and slowly but surely walked towards the door, but right when he was about to get too the door knob he felt like his stomach was about to explode. He quickly put his hand to his mouth as he coughed, As he was coughing he seemed to have snapped out that faze he had. "f-fuck,that was close", he panted with his hands on his knees. Right then he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly stiffened up, frightened from the sudden noise, "yes", he said poking his head out, he was met with the same woman he was talking to in kageyama's office. "oh, um here", she handed him his prescribed heat pills, "boss said to give these to you", Hinata eyes widened as he looked at the bottle of pills. "where'd he find them, not that i'm complaining", "he sent the same guys who took you, too go search for it", "boss can be nice, its just...", she trailed off, "its just what?", Hinata was now curious of what the girl was talking about, "don't tell nobody this but, i've been bossies secretary for a while now..", "um, boss used too have a uh boyfriend and may you say a person he cared for a lot and trusted with everything". She continued, "until...he-....one day after me & boss got done dealing with his business faster than normally, he came home so-soo excited to see this person, but when we got there we heard noises from upstairs so of course we follow it, but when we reached to place the sound was coming from...it was coming from his room and these weren't normal "noises" these were moans, she paused making a repentanive face, "when we opened the door..we saw the bosses boyfriend and the person he trusted the most having intercourse", Hinata was shocked and he kinda felt bad, "and when bosses saw this, h-he lashed out knocking over everything", "he-...he than took the gun out his pocket and pointed it at his "friend" and said, "i can't believe i trusted you"..."we-we where going to get married, have a family...i-i was ready to drop EVERYTHING for you, for us...for our "family", she quoted kageyama saying now pointing the gun at his "boyfriend", "i-I tried to stop him bu-but i couldn't", she panted out. "boss shot his boyfriend and shot his "friend", she continued. Hinata was in disbelief, he couldn't related to that feeling at all actually, he usually be the one to break up first and it never was serious, and they'd broke up with him he really wouldn't care, "damn, Oh oh my god i'm sorry i didn't mean to say that", He panicked not wanted to seem disrespectful, "no its ok i'd react that way too" She said waving her hands back and forth in a no manner. "but anyways sorry for wasting you're time, you should get some rest", "thank you again, and uhh can you tell your boss thank you for me?", he asked, "yea sure, i'll inform you his response tomorrow" she said walking away. "She's nice", Hinata said before taking a pill and going to sleep, comfortably. -in the morning- Hinata woke up to the sound of knocks on the door, "comingg" He yelled lazily getting out the bed. "yes?" He rubbed his eye, waking himself up more, "Oh did i wake you? i'm sorry", the same female from last night, "no no its ok i should be up, anyway did you need something?". "Oh no i don't need anything i was ordered to take you shopping". Hinata stood there not know what to say, "wow um thank you but may i ask why?", he asked, "oh boss told to me too since yall be staying here for a while". Now hinata remembered, its not like he got anywhere to go so he might as well stay, i mean who wouldn't want to stay in a HUGE mansion rent free. "ok let me get myself together", "ok i'll wait", She replied. Hinata found an over-sized fila shirt and just rolled up the sleeves and put on pants that were to long for him, but like you now life hacks, he just rolled the bottom of the pants. 

ok so Ao3 keeps deleting what i text so here's what happened in a nutshell.

They go shopping and shoyo asks what's her name and she says yuina sato seriously and she says 'bosses parents gave me the name' and shoyo out of curiosity asks if something bad happened to them, 'no, there just on there honeymoon', In December!, shou replies, 'yea there a weird couple, but there sweet', 'when you get to know them', she continued, under her breath which made hinata flinch, 'but they're coming soon since bosses birthday is coming up', 'oh when's his birthday?' shoyo replied, 'its on the 22th'. And after that they went shopping hinata got some clothes and i mean a LOT of clothes, and also hinata got a new phone (you can chose), and after they had a good and long day of shopping, hinata finally was able to notify his friends he's ok.

-in the "cherry blossoms" group chat-

Yama: i hope hinata is ok, he still hasn't contacted us Suga: we need to still have hope, i mean he can't be dead....right? Noya: nott you thinking he dead💀 Yachi: Noyaa!!! Kiyoko: you outta pocket for that😶 Shoyo has entered the chat... everyone:👨🏻🦲 Shoyo: Hey Yall!!! Noya: SHOYOOO!! Suga: hinata we were worried sick are you ok?! Shoyo: Oh im ok, im living the dream life, yall could NEVERRR Suga: ... Kiyoko: um chile anyways, soo not gonna lie, that 'boss' was kinda cute and he's your type sooo... like have you👉👌 Shoyo: umm yea no i need to get to know him first...maybe later in time tho Noya: so like shou what do you mean by your 'living the dream life'?😗🤨 Shoyo: lets facetime i'll show yall -facetiming- Shoyo: ok so i'll show yall the stuff i got today me and my new friend went on a shopping spree!! Yama: BITCH might as well make him your sugar daddy Shoyo: .... next question anways look (he flips the camera) Tanaka: IS THAT GUCCI AND CHANEL!! (tanaka yelled when he entered the call) Shoyo: AH- thats not it look at the closet Noya: BIITTCHH YOU CAUGHT THE BAAAGGG Shoyo: ahahaha i now but i need to put all the stuff in there Yama: BITTCH now im jealous Shoyo: anyways i kinda feel bad so i'm gonna buy him a gift since his birthday is coming up Suga: Damn you already know his birthday!?!

Noya: YASS RUN THEM POCKETS

Shoyo: https://youtu.be/BulyGTi8l0k

-after a long chat hinata said he'll talk to them tomorrow since he was tired-

After a night sleep hinata woke early which surprised him. Hinata took a nice, warm bubble bath, and put a cute outfit on.  


When he was laying down, stomach first, scrolling through tiktok until he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was yuina he excitedly got up opening the door, but he quickly froze from saying hello. He looked up slowly, there was a like 6,4 tall guy with a big build, "you need to come with me", he agreed, "but let me get some shoes on first".

He put some sandals with socks on and grabs his phone.

Hinata opened the door and followed the guard. He followed him out to a car, and when he got in the car he seen kageyama, "what do you, do you want something", hinata said as he put his seatbelt on, "i need you to do me a favor", he said now putting his seatbelt on, "I guess, and don't try to use this against me for information about my mom", shooting a glare a kageyama, which didn't scare him at all, "yeah yeah, anyways i need you to attend a dinner with me and my parent's tonight", He casually said, "uhh i beg your pardon?".

Kageyama got a phone call, which he picked up "yes we're on the way", shortly putting his phone back in his pocket. All the way there hinata was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in the next chapter of dangerously in love🏃♀️🌫


	4. I can't believe this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets kageyama's parents, will he be nervous?, will he stutter and embarrass himself or will it go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im changing the ages of hinata and kageyama, hinata is (22) and kageyama is (23) now:)

"Tell me why i have to do this again", Hinata scuffed as they walked up the shop, "I have a dinner appointment with my parents, and they're looking forward to meeting my 'partner' ", he continued, "And my assistant yuina recommended you". As they approach the shop, the door opened, "Hi, come in", the shop employee greeted them as they held the door opened. "Hello!", Hinata greeted them, kageyama just nodded and continued to walk. 

"follow me please", Another employee said, As they followed her, "you don't have to enter", Hinata said before they entered the fitting room. Kageyama just shrugged his shoulders and went to sit in one of the chairs while hinata entered the room, closing the door after him.

"you have a very nice waist, i think you have a lot of clothes in option", The female complimented, "Oh thank you, i don't get that alot", in replay she smiled. 

After measuring hinata and finding the right size, hinata and the female employee started to trying on different clothing. After a while of search for outfits, hinata decided on wearing (something like that because i'm bad at describing things:D)

or

(i couldn't make my mind up so you could choose)

After hinata was done, kageyama went in next. After measuring and picking out clothes, kageyama decided on wearing👇

Soon after they got situated and paid for the clothes, they left just as they entered.

"what time do we leave?", Hinata asked as he put his seat-belt on, "near 12 to 12:30".

-timeskip, the house now-

Hinata opened the door to his room and took off his shoes and his coat. Hinata plopped on the bed and started to daze off. 

(10:31)

Hinata phone started to buzz, he lazyly reached for his phone and accepted the facetime call.

Tanaka: Not you makin us look at the ceiling 

Noya: Tanaka you fowl (he chuckled)

Sugawara: Whats wrong with you hinata?

Hinata: Nothing justs a little tired

Yamaguchi: What you got a job now (in a sarcastic manner)

Hinata: *sticks finger at the phone*

Noya: Umm chile anyways, i called you all here for an important reason.

Yamaguchi: What asahi railed you again and you can't walk so you need us to get you a wheelchair?

Tanaka: but im fowl

Nishinoya: yamaguchi you have no room to talk, lets not talk about when tsu-

(Yamaguchi left the call)

Tanaka: Oop

They all laugh

Yamaguchi joins again

Yamaguchi: Anywayss, what was the information?

Noya: im pregnant

Everyone: 🧍♂️

Hinata: Soo how'd it happen?

Noya: When me and asahi was in the moment, he knotted me accidently and since he the a size smaller condom, the condom broke and he came in me, and didn't notice until he pulled out:D

Sugawara: how'd he get the wrong condom size😭✋

Yamaguchi: Samee😭✋👨🦲

Noya: Well um when he was at the mall with tsukishima and daichi, i called him before i was horny and need some D and since michiya was with suga why not

Sugawara: 👱♀️👨🦲

Noya: And we was out of condoms so he had to get some while he was at the mall, and since he was rushing he didn't really check, so instead of Large he got medium to Large😶

Noya: And when i tell you knotting is PAINFUL do NOT recommend:)

Yamaguchi: Can't relate😪👩🦯

Hinata: damn tough

Tanaka: 😭✋

Hinata: Uhh i got to go its 11:14

Yamaguchi: You got a bedtime now LMAO

Hinata: Chile no, i got a dinner to attend

Tanaka: WOWW he already takin you to dinner

Hinata: no and thats none of your business

Hinata left the call.

_________

Hinata sighed as he got up from the bed. He turned the water faucet on, He took his clothes of and entered the shower.

_________

(11: 37)

After taking a steamy shower, hinata got dressed. 

(11:58)

Hinata was scrolling through his phone, when he heard a knock on the door, he quickly got up, and put his coat on.

He opened the door and seen yuina, "Wow you look nice", Hinata complimented yuina.

"Same too you".

_________

Yuina opened the car door for hinata, "Thank you", Yuina nodded and got in right behind him. 

_________

"Were almost there boss", the driver yelled to the back, kageyama raised his thumb as an okay. A couple of minutes later they arrived. As hinata got out the car he tripped, "Are you okay!!", Yuina worried. "im fine", Hinata said as he brushed his knees. They enter the restaurant and a waiter guided them to the their seats, where kageyama's parents sat at, talking in what looked like in a flirtatious way.

"Ohh quit it lovebirds", Kageyama commented, "Tobioo", kageyama mom yelled as she got up and bear hugged him, soon after kageyama's dad joined in too. "your so cute, hun look", she pointed at his face, "he has your nose now". "you act like you haven't seen me in ages", kageyama brushed her finger away. She huffed and changed her focus, and thats when she noticed hinata.

"Aww, your so cute", she continued, "You must be hinata", She grabbed his hands. "Omg your hands are so soft", she rubbed his hands, "Oh uh thank you".

_________

"So how long have you two been together?", Mrs. Kageyama asked", Hinata started to panic, 'when was this, this wasn't in the mentioned in the agreement. "Oh we got together recently", Kageyama said. "Thats good", Kageyama's father commented, "So hinata is there anything you like to do or something you used to do?", Mr. Kageyama asked. "Actually when i was in high-school, i used to play volleyball, and we went to the nationals actually", he continued, "but i suffered a bad knee injury and i got put on the bench, and after that i couldn't really play anymore", he said. "Aww honey is your knee okay now?", she asked (kageyama's mom), "Oh, im okay now", he replayed.

_________

The night was going well until they had to ask a very uhh uncalled for? question.

_________

"Sooo", she continued, "when's the babies coming? ", Mizuki asked, (kageyama's mom).

There was a moment of awkward silence, "Babies?", Hinata muttered, as fiddly smiled. "Yes, babies", Kurayami left off, (kageyama's dad).

"Mother, Father we went over this already", he continued, "I'll have children when i'm ready to have children, and that is not now or anytime soon".   
"But tobiooo, me and your father have been waiting for so long, and since you last relationship didn't work, we were hoping..", She trailed off, grabbing her husband's hand, "We were hoping this one would work", She continued, "I mean, shouyou is a gorgeous omega, and isn't he your ty-". "Hey Mrs. Mizuki, How was the honeymoon?", Yuina cut her off.

"Good that you asked yuina, actually my amazing husband right here, got me this beautiful black diamond ring see".

After that the night went great, they had dinner and had a good time getting to know each other.

_________

Sugawara: Hey hinata how was the dinner, i mean if your still on it right now i'll stop texting in the chat

Hinata: No its ok, i just got in the house😊

Noya: So how was it?

Hinata: Shouldn't you be sleep nishinoya?

Noya: The baby isn't even fully developed, it can wait🙄✋

Yamaguchi: You outta pocket noya😪👩🦯

Yamaguchi: Anyways, when are you having the baby shower noya?

Noya: I don't really know, me and asahi and still thinking about it

Noya: But maybe near june or may🤷♂️👨🦲

Kiyoko: It should be in april, the cherry blossom trees are out doing april or it can be in march but i prefer you have it in april

Noya: Now that i think of it, april would be good, i'll think about it

_________

**Author's Note:**

> sadly it has come to an end ill make another tomorrow or ill make another later if i have the self esteem or time


End file.
